Untitled
by Shadowed Lies
Summary: Yaoi. Shizuo X Izaya oneshot. Finished. sorry I don't have a title or summary for this


**WARNING:** yaoi with one citrus fruit, rated M; even if I'm not good at writing lemons it's still there.

**Author's Note:** So I got this idea from having a conversation with a friend of mine. (I'm always picking on him and calling him Shizu-chan so we kinda started having this conversation me as Izaya and him as Shizuo) I'd decided that it would be awesome to make a script based on our conversation and have it filmed. Then I decided I'd make it a bit more detailed and actually write my first Izaya/Shizuo fanfic. (My first fanfic actually) It's just a oneshot. There isn't much more to it than the short two page script I wrote. Maybe it's just because I love Izaya so much but I really made Shizuo into an asshole in this and I started to cry for Izaya at the end. I'd love to know what my readers thought of this. Maybe if I get lots of responses I'll write a follow up. (would that make it a twoshot? I'm new at this please forgive me.)

Durarara, Izaya, and Shizuo do not belong to me. It's sad but true.

* * *

><p>Shizuo stalked through the nearby park pissed as hell that he'd had to fight through another gang sent to attack him from Izaya. "Korosu, korosu, korosu, korosu, korosu, korosu, korosu," he mumbled through his cigarette.<p>

Suddenly out of nowhere Izaya appeared with that irritating smirk he always wore whenever he came to boast about what he'd done. But the typical self-satisfied comments weren't what came from Izaya's mouth. "Shizu-chan loves Izaya," came the almost too cheerful remark.

Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks and ground his teeth over his cigarette before grabbing it and breaking it and throwing it to the ground. "Hold still for once and I'll show you my love."

Smiling widely Izaya made his normal escape by skipping backward and making a small wave to Shizuo. "I'll have to reschedule Shizu-chan."

Anger welled up inside Shizuo and he grabbed the nearest street sign and launched it like a javelin at Izaya.

Izaya's grin grew as he dodged it. "You'll have to try harder than that Shizu-chan."

Rage like only Izaya could bring out in him rose until Shizuo's ears rang and all he could think about was killing the annoying flea. "IIZAAYAA!"

Thinking he'd finally lost Shizuo, Izaya stopped and fell to the ground laughing so hard he started to cry. "That was fun," he said between laughs as he wiped away the tears.

Shizuo stopped a little ways from Izaya and glared. "Now, lets see if I can make you cry some more. A FEW TEARS ISN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU, IZAYA-KUN," he yelled as he took a few steps closer.

Izaya suddenly stopped laughing and a light blush colored his cheeks and found himself not being able to look Shizuo in the eye.

"Now what's your problem?" Shizuo asked, rage simmering down a little in his curiosity.

"I shouldn't say," was the quieter than normal response.

"Just say it."

Slowly Izaya got up and made a show of wiping the dirt from his hands onto his pants and then started to walk away.

_Walk? No skipping? Something was defiantly wrong. _"Say it, IZAYA. I can keep making you cry for hours." Shizuo wasn't sure where that had come from but it had gotten the desired effect. Izaya stopped and turned around to look at Shizuo. There was something about the way he looked at him though that was different. Before Shizuo could think anymore on it he noticed that Izaya was contemplating leaving without saying whatever it was he was thinking and irritation burned inside of Shizuo.

Seeing Shizuo's irritation brought back Izaya's want for more fun so the contemplation ended there. Slowly Izaya strolled over to Shizuo and laid a hand on his shoulder and rose onto his tiptoes to quietly whisper into his ear. "Shizu-chan, you know that you're superhuman strength always makes me cry when you take me. Couldn't you _try _to be a little more gentle?"

"You want me to be more gentle?" Shizuo roughly pushes Izaya against a nearby wall and Izaya lets out a little gasp as his back hits it. Shizuo crowded in close to Izaya and all but growled, "I'll be as gentle as you've ever been. You're always sending dozens of gang members at me. It gets annoying." Shizuo starts sliding Izaya's jacket off.

"Wait! Shizuo!" Izaya exclaims wide-eyed.

Shizuo cut off Izaya's objection with a hard kiss while he finishes pulling off Izaya's jacket and grasped Izaya's hands bringing them over his head to hold with one hand before breaking off the kiss.

Izaya let out a breathless moan when he was freed from the deep unrelenting kiss. "Shi-zuo?"

"I can't hold back anymore. I hope you're prepared," was all Shizuo said before he turned Izaya around so he faced the wall hands still held firmly over his head by one of Shizuo's strong hands. Then Shizuo made quick work of Izaya's belt and roughly pulled down his pants. No sooner had Izaya's jeans fell to the ground around his ankles Shizuo had the front of his pants undone and his penis sprang free. True to his word Shizuo didn't waste any time preparing Izaya's hole and just slammed in. The hand around Izaya's wrists tightened painfully as Shizuo did his best to hold still and let the pain start to fade before once again starting to rock his hips. The thrusts were quick and the pain mixed with the pleasure as Shizuo's precum slowly started to lube the inside of Izaya's asshole. Shizuo let go of Izaya's wrists to get a better grip on Izaya's hips and Izaya's arms slid down the wall until his elbows and forearms supported his weight against it. It took every ounce of strength Izaya had not to cry out as Shizuo finally found his release. Izaya had already came twice by then and found his third climax as Shizuo reached his own. It never seceded to amaze Izaya how long Shizuo could last before finally finding his relief inside him. Shizuo's stamina really was amazing.

Shizuo pulled some napkins out of his pocket and offered them to Izaya as he redid his own pants and pulled out a smoke.

Izaya gently cleaned himself up the best he could and tried reaching to pull his own jeans up before almost falling over. Shizuo caught his arm and helped Izaya reposition himself against the wall before bending down and pulling Izaya's jeans up far enough for Izaya to be able to reach them himself. After Izaya finished getting his jeans on and belt rebuckled he slid down the wall to sit on ground.

Shizuo finished his cigarette and stared out towards the setting sun. "You've become so obedient now."

Izaya stared towards the sunset as well and smiled softly. "Well yeah. You were even rougher with me then normal. I'm rather stiff and soar right now Shizu-chan."

Shizuo got up off the wall and dropped his cigarette and started to walk away with a small wave as he went. "It's your own fault."

Izaya watched Shizuo leave his smile turning sad. "Cold as usual Shizuo." He carefully pulled his jacket back on and laid down with his sleeve over his face to hide the tears. "Aishiteru," he quietly mumbled.

**End**


End file.
